Angel of my Dreams
by LionsWithLlamas
Summary: Dean is a mechanic. Castiel works at a 7/11. They met at his work. What's the chance of a second encounter and what could flourish from this? Stay continued to find out. Sam is a college student, who has some issues, and who knows, maybe some golden-eyed angel can save him from each others demons.
1. The Shop

~~I know there's something in the wake of your smile.

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.

You've built a love but that love falls apart.

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,

But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.

They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,

The feeling of belonging to your dreams.~~ Roxette/DHT

_Castiel Novak._

"That's his name. The person I ran into at the local 7/11 convenience store. He made my eyes widen in surprise at his sparkling bold blue eyes and his dark black hair. He was just so beautiful. I just wish I would've talked to the kid. Or got his number. Hmmmmm...I wonder if I'll ever see him again"...Dean thought out loud as he walked into his shop to help his customers.

****-2 Hours Later-****

As Dean stood at his desk, up comes this short kid about 5'2 and says," Hi, could you help me out here? My car died earlier and I was wanting to know if you could come to fix it? Sorry man."

"Sure thing dude, what's your name so I can know who this is for?"

"Gabriel." The blonde, gold-eyed shortshit says with a smile. A very very cheeky smile.

"Alright Gabriel, see you when I can," Dean smiled at him.

I'm Castiel Novak and I'm a 17-year-old high school student at Lawrence High School. It isn't the easiest due to Balthazar-my bully. Every single day he terrorizes me so I try to avoid him, but since we share classes that can't always be helped.

Cas then walks into homeroom where Mrs. Winchester teaches them-11th and 12th grade together. And there he is. Balthazar. I shudder.

"Fuck." _Late again,_ I think to myself because he's here.

"There you are," Balthazar spoke. I ignored him.

"Go away."

He spoke in a very evil tone, "No. You're mine."

"Rot in hell."

****-1 Hour Later-****

Mrs. Winchester was used to this exchange every single day but she still felt bad for the poor kid. Castiel was a good kid, just dealt with bullying and a lot of it at that. It doesn't help that he deals with problems at home too and the whole administration knew that too, including his teachers.

"Poor kid." She grabbed her stuff to leave school since she only taught one class. She was heading to the shop to see how her son's doing with his job. _Let's hope the kid will be alright tonight._

_Chuck Shirley. He's my dad, who happens to be very homophobic and abusive towards me. I avoid going home because of him but what else can I do? I have nowhere else to go. Let's face it, I'm stuck here until I move it. If I could go somewhere, I'd go anywhere but "home" as I'm supposed to call it. _

"Fuck!"_ I screamed as I noticed the time. 6:10. I'm past my curfew. I'm fucked. He's gonna beat my ass. I silently cuss myself out as I sneak in my window so he doesn't notice. _

Gabriel is on my bed, "Good job getting in."

"Thanks a lot, dude."

"He didn't notice, don't worry. I'd be more worried about Michael outing you."

_Michael. The oldest of my 4 little snitch. Always tells Dad on me. _

"Let's go make dinner Gabe."

"Alrighty, Cassie."

"Don't call me that."

"You're no funnnn."

"I'll buy you a cake if you shut up."

"Ooooo yay."

As we went downstairs to make food, Chuck was there and so was Michael, but they didn't say anything. Right when we were about to start cooking, there was a knock on the door. I go over there and there's this dude that I recognize from the mechanic shop in town.

"Gabe, the mechanic."

"Ohhhh he's here. Good."

I answered the door.

"Hello?"

"Name's Dean. I'm the mechanic to fix the broken vehicle."

"That's right, come this way," I said as I stepped outside and led him to it.

"Good luck man."

****-15 Minutes Later-****

I then went back inside and Gabe and Lucifer were cooking so I just went back upstairs, went into my room and locked the door. I put my headphones into my phone and played music. The song that came on was_ What a Catch, Donnie_. Perfect for the moment. It'll drown out today's events. I then started to drift off sitting up against my cot by the door. _Goodnight world, _I thought as I finally fell asleep...

_~I got troubled thoughts And the self-esteem to match What a catch, what a catch You'll never catch us So just let me be Said I'll be fine till the hospital or American Embassy Miss Flack said I still want you back Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back I got troubled thoughts And the self-esteem to match What a catch, what a catch And all I can think of is the way I'm the one Who charmed the one who gave up on you Who gave up on you They say the captain Goes down with the ship So, when the world ends Will God go down with it? Miss Flack said I still want you back Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back I got troubled thoughts And the self-esteem to match What a catch, what a catch And all I can think of is the way I'm the one Who charmed the one Who gave up on you Who gave up on you What a catch What a catch What a catch What a catch I will never end up like him Behind my back, I already am Keep a calendar This way you will always know I got troubled thoughts And the self-esteem to match What a catch, what a catch And all I can think of is the way I'm the one Who charmed the one Who gave up on you Who gave up on you Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman Maybe he won't find out what I know You were the last good thing We're going down, down in an earlier round And Sugar, we're goin' down swinging Dance, dance, we're falling apart to halftime Dance, dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race One night and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great He tastes like you, only sweeter Growing up, growing up I got troubled thoughts And the self-esteem to match What a catch, what a catch ~_


	2. Ripping Me Apart

_Came to with your hands around my neck_  
_Angel in my ear and a gun to my back_  
_You take the wind from me but I choke for the last time_  
_Keep your convictions, I'm done playing the victim_  
_You better move on, motherfucker_

_But you pull me right back together_  
_Yeah, you pull me right back_  
_You pull, you pull, you pull_

_Oh God, you're ripping me apart_  
_You're ripping me apart_

_Oh, you make me a God when we come together_  
_You make me the best, but I never get better_  
_You are the lie, you are the dream_  
_You are everything to me_  
_You rip me, you rip me, you rip me, you rip me_

Torture. Nightmares. Bullying. Every single day. Over and over. On repeat. I survive every single day, trying to deal with Raphael. Every day it gets worse. Solely because I'm gay. Whoever did it, whoever told the whole school, I hope you rot in hell.

I want to die. He has destroyed my will to live. He has made me want to kill myself. Then there's my dad making that even worse. I hope I die.

I walked outside after getting ready to leave.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so early?"

"I wanted to finish this up."

"Okay good luck. Seeya," I waved goodbye.

Dean saw. But didn't say anything. But he would in time. Why does Cas self-harm? That is his question to himself.

Cas didn't go to school. He skipped. He went downtown to what looked like a tattoo parlor that had been shut down. That's partly right. It is. But it is also his dealer. For weed and other drugs he should be doing. He also got supplied alcohol for free. All of it. Free. As long as they had sex. Why he agreed to this that's questionable, but an escape from reality? Was it worth it? Was it worth getting high for this?

Cas woke up, knowing full well what had happened. He cried. He wanted to die...he was raped...multiple times now..just for a quick fix.

"I'm gonna kill myself," he said out loud knowing full well no one was there to hear him.

Cas exited the building and went underneath the bridge and thought to himself this is it but first I gotta go home

Goodbye world.

_There is a girl  
In the front of my class  
Who I swear I've never seen  
Do anything but laugh_

_She's tall and she's smart  
Beautiful and strong  
And when someone's down  
She tries to fix what is wrong_

_How does someone so perfect,  
Feel so insecure?  
As to scar her skin with cuts and burns  
And still want to hurt more..._

_How does someone so loving,  
Learn to hate her own guts?  
Drawing a picture on her arms with a blade  
As if her mind isn't dark enough_

_There is a girl  
In the front of my class  
Who's eyes are glazed over  
like newly cut glass_

_The ghost of a smile  
Hints at her face  
And she laughs as they tell her  
"Who's on First Base"_

_How does someone so perfect,  
Feel so insecure?  
As to scar her skin with cuts and burns  
And still want to hurt more..._

_How does someone so loving,  
Learn to hate her own guts?  
Drawing a picture on her arms with a blade  
As if her mind isn't dark enough_

_There is a girl  
In the front of my class  
Who's sad that you find it rare  
to see her smile or laugh_

_Her frends tells her jokes  
Like that one with the guy  
But all she does is close her eyes  
and enter her mind_

_How does someone so perfect,  
Feel so insecure?  
As to scar her skin with cuts and burns  
And still want to hurt more..._  
_  
How does someone so loving,  
Learn to hate her own guts?  
Drawing a picture on her arms with a blade  
As if her mind isn't dark enough_

_For her imperfections..._

_There was a girl  
In the front of my class  
Who yesterday took  
The breath that was her last.._  
_  
She wrote a few notes:  
I'm sorry I didn't say,  
but my mind was messed up,  
You couldn't save me anyway.._

_And to the girl in the back of the class,  
Who feels the way I did..._  
_  
How does someone so perfect,  
Feel so insecure?  
As to scar her skin with cuts and burns  
And still want to hurt more..._


	3. Punishment

I woke up and looked at the clock. 7:15AM. I was already late for school._ Fuck today is gonna be just amazing. _I got up and went out to the kitchen and Chuck was standing there.

"You're late!" He yelled as he hit me over and over. He was drunk and not caring what he did to me. Like usual. Day and day again this happens usually without reason but today was the worst yet. He grabbed me and pushed me into the attic and locked me in.

****Gabe's POV****

Hmm Cas is late...that's not normal...I'll talk to Michael after class.

After class, I went to where Michael was standing with Anna.

"Michael."

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Cas today?"

Michael's face turned concerned. "No I haven't...lets talk for a sec."

"Michael, what's going on?"

"Dad was drunk, if Cas was late, he probably saw that."

"Fuck, he probably punished him then..."

"There's nothing we can do now."

****Dean's POV****

Hmmm...Cas hasn't showed up yet. He said he would before school. I wonder why..is he okay? Did something happen? Did he hurt himself again? But I'll just have to wait to find out. Probably should go see Sam since its almost his lunch period to let him know that Bobby is home.

****Cas POV****

****TRIGGER WARNING****

I dragged the blade across my skin, watching the blood trickle down my arm. _It's so warm, it feels nice to actually be able to feel something...I want to die no one will miss me_

Chuck walked in. "Hurting yourself is for fags...and you'll never be a son of mine if you're a fag." He grabbed me and tied my hands behind my back so I couldn't fight back. He pushed me onto the hard wood floor and tied my feet to 2 posts. He then ripped my clothes off and I started to cry as he started to rub my nipples. I was being violated but my body was fighting me as my nipples got hard.

"You fag, you like this."

He then spread my legs and used this metal thing so I couldn't move at all and he pulled his pants off. I knew this was bad. He started licking my nipples and then sucking and biting.

"Stop." I got slapped for saying that. He put a gag in my mouth. He then started to suck on my penis and I was so hard I was crying because this was wrong. He then put me on my knees but I still couldn't move and whats next was bad. He entered me. He violated my innocence as he raped me and I cried..it hurts so much. He just kept fucking me over and over and over until I broke and let him do whatever. He was stroking me at the same time. _For everything holy Cas don't let yourself cum...please..._But my body was fighting me...

He then stopped and went and grabbed some girl from the other room and stripped her down and told me to fuck her and if I didn't I would be punished again...So I had no choice but to foul this poor kid. She was probably 15, not even legal. He had her tied down, naked and exposed with her legs spread. I kissed her face and slowly but surely kissed down her chest til I got to her breasts and I started to lick and then suck and then bite a little making her whimper. Then I kissed down her stomach til I got to her vagina. I then started to lick up and down, making sure to suck on her clit over and over as she moaned hard. I then put two fingers inside, and she winced. _A virgin. _I whispered to her, "Im sorry hes making me. Just relax so I don't hurt you. I'm a virgin too." With my fingers inside her I started fingering her really hard and rubbing her clit at the same time. She was moaning loud. Then I put my penis inside and she screamed and I started thrusting gently so it wouldn't hurt much. But Chuck entered inside me to make me go rougher and she was in pain just like I was. After Chuck came inside me I came inside her and then went down on her and started sucking on her clit and fingering her to make her cum and she did. I then blacked out to the blood loss from being raped over and over...


End file.
